


Just another day

by 88YumePaupei88



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, M/M, bros playing games, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88YumePaupei88/pseuds/88YumePaupei88
Summary: Just another day with the bois.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	Just another day

A scream rang throughout the forest.  
"DREAM, LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
"COME HERE GEORGE~~~!"  
"NO!!!"  
He zipped past the oaks, a man in iron armor gripping his stone sword chased after him laughing maniacally. George slows down as he hurriedly eats a steak so that he could heal quicker, he only had a few hits left before-  
"AAAAAHHH!!" He screams as he was hit, the green man using the opportunity to strike.  
"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, HOW DO YOU DO SO MUCH DAMAGE!?!?!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" He wails as the game over screen appeared with Dream shouting, "YEEESSS! YEESS!"  
"Goddamnit" He laughed as he was sent back to spawn.  
"This was fun, see you same time as usual?" He waved bye to him, "I love you George" Clay waved back, "Uggghh, nooo, bye," He chuckles, "I love you, I'm not leaving until you say it back!" He adorably pouts, "Fiiiiine, I love you" He gives in, smiling at his antics, "Byeee," and he logs off, going to bed for a rough day of editing. He looked at his phone wallpaper for a bit, the photo triggering find memories of fun and laughter before he puts it down on the bedside table and closing his eyes.


End file.
